Werewolves
The Werewolves of the Nightbound series are supernatural creatures. They are incredibly strong, fast and driven. History Being a werewolf is in the blood. Unlike humans who are Turned into vampires, humans that become werewolves are born that way and it is passed from parent to child. They are also called lycanthropes. Werewolf Side According to Cal, the werewolf side is a part of him but also its own creature. It runs on instinct and doesn't care about the trappings of the human world. It cares about the things that predators care about: hunting, feeding, and mating. The wolf has no inhibitions; it indulges in whatever it wants and takes pleasure wherever it finds it. When injured, it does not feel the pain as much as the human does when it transforms back. Human Side Where the wolf side doesn't have the restrictions the human side does, the human side appears to hold the weight of the duality. Being the wolf is dangerous, intoxicating, the highest high; if the person is not careful, if they don't control themselves, they can lose the part of themselves that makes them human. When they are in human form, they never truly let go of their wolf side. Pack Mentality "Eat or be eaten" is Pack mentality in a nutshell. They are taught from an early age to never back down from a fight. A wolf is not supposed to act without his Alpha's sanction, no matter the circumstances. They are supposed to ask for permission, not for forgiveness. If their Alpha is killed, they all feel the loss and no matter what they personally thought of the Alpha, it still hurts. The pack becomes lost, wallowing in grief, unable to listen through the grief to whatever outsiders might say. According to Cal, a wolf never makes a promise he can't keep. They are loyal and honor-bound to the Pack in general, but there can still be internal politics, feuding, or competition among the members striving to be better than one another in their Alpha's eyes. Transformation There’s a way for werewolves to transform from humans to werewolves form. The werewolves must focus on their cores inside of them. Bones move, crunch, and pop into different shapes; muscles shift and realign; fur bristles through the skin. Nik says they have more mass than they should, due to "some weird supernatural physics thing". Their internal core temperature is also hotter than average humans. Appearances Kristof_wolf.png Octavia_wolf.png Cal Werewolf Form.jpg Cal Werewolf Form Full View.jpg|Full View of Werewolf Form Powers and Abilities * Longevity: according to Cal Lowell, werewolves live a long time (barring injury or death from external factors), although not as long as the Fae. They age normally but are usually physically fit until the very end. * Rapid Healing: in the time that it would take to get to a hospital, their wounds would have healed so much that the hospital would just give them an ice pack and tell them to rest. * Sniffing: werewolves are able to track someone through sniffing their scents. * Hunter’s Sage: is a Magic herb. Real rare and hard to cultivate, burning it will guide werewolves to whatever they are looking for. Wolves are the ones who grow it and they’re not into sharing it around. Mostly it’s used to kill wards and deflect them from affecting werewolves’ sniffing ability. Weaknesses *'Wards Spell': they keep werewolves from following scents. *'Sparkling Charm': is a distraction that prevents them from moving or striking once it’s focused on them. *'Water': wolves do not take well to water. Myths The stories associated with werewolves vary widely across cultures. In Cajun legend, the rougarou (or loup-garou) is said to stalk the deep bayou surrounding New Orleans, and is often used as a story to frighten misbehaving children. Known Werewolves *Kristof Jenson (Alpha) † *Octavia *Cal Lowell *Donny Lowell *Pack Bouncer *Pack Member *Jimbo † Trivia Category:Characters Category:'Nightbound' Characters Category:Groups